1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for vacuum-coating bands or webs, having a housing around a coating chamber and a winding chamber, having a removable cover on at least one side of the housing for the hermetic closure of the chambers, and having a winding apparatus with rotatably mounted pulley rolls, guide rolls and tension rolls and at least one coating roll and a take-up roll and a supply roll, as well as at least one coating source held fixedly in the housing.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With the known coating apparatus it is possible to coat one side of plastic bands, plastic films (e.g., OPP films) and even paper webs, with zinc. Coating with zinc on two sides, however, is not possible with these apparatus, because when the zinc coatings lie face to face when they are wound up, the material or films or bands will block up or stick together, with the result that after coating on both sides the band or the film can no longer be pulled or unrolled from the take-up roll without damage to the coatings.
It is therefore the aim of the present invention to improve the coating apparatus of the kind in question such that any sticking of the coatings on the take-up roll after the coating process will be prevented.